


Roll Your Own

by Lavender_chan



Series: Valentine's Day 2018 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Tobacco use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_chan/pseuds/Lavender_chan
Summary: You've been trying to get the hang of rolling your own cigarettes; Papyrus is there to help you out.





	Roll Your Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uwa-so-frisk (disillusionist9)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day~

The bedroom had a chill to it that made goosebumps raise on your skin; but then, maybe it was just because you were only wearing underwear and t-shirt. White walls, covered in old posters of your favorite bands, shelves filled with books and trinkets, all the things you loved in one room.

Your boyfriend, Papyrus--who most around town usually just call ‘Stretch’ or ‘Slim’ cause of how tall and thin he was--was sitting in the window seat near your bed, the window thrown wide open to allow the trailing smoke from his own freshly-rolled cigarette to blow away on the wind.

Speaking of freshly rolled: you clumsily held a thin piece of paper between your fingers. The smell of cut tobacco permeated the air, familiar and strong, while you laid across your bed, ankles crossed and a pout of concentration on your face. Papyrus had made this look so easy, but even as you tried to close the roll, disaster struck.

“Paps, I just can’t do it,” You grunted, groaning as you ripped your fourth small, thin piece of paper and sent cut tobacco everywhere.

“hmm…?” Papyrus tilted his head lazily toward his shoulder so he could look at you, “still can’t get it, eh? you’re makin’ a mess, sweetheart.”

You offered him a half-hearted glare and shifted on the bed to gather the tobacco and rolling papers. The skeleton monster had been in your life almost since the first day that monsters had escaped Mt. Ebott--which towered over your small hometown like the final dungeon of an rpg anyway--thanks to the help of a small child named Chara. The tall thin skeleton had followed his younger brother, Sans, into your parent’s small shop and it really was history from there.

One of Papyrus’s boney legs dropped so you could crawl onto the window seat and his lap. The hoodie he wore was orange and smelled like smoke and honey. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you back against his ribcage so he could show you how he held his hands. The white bones of his fingers were warm to the touch as he positioned your hands. If you looked hard enough, you could make out the slight stain of nicotine on the tips of his fingers where the bone took on the color of the fire stick.

“ya hold it like this, then ya fill it,” He breathed over your ear, sounding like he was ready for a nap, “don’t be shy, sweetheart--it's an addiction, not a diet.”

You snorted and with his help, started to roll the paper in your fingers; you felt clumsy and you bit your lip in concentration, working it slowly over itself. He hummed in praise and you felt the warmth of his jaw press into your skin while he breathed deep; you smelled clean and flowery. It was some strange combination of your shampoo and body wash and he loved it.

“How long have you been rolling your own cigarettes?” You asked.

“bout as long as we’ve been on the surface,” he nipped your ear and his hands left yours so he could wrap his arms over your waist, “not many smoke in the underground; got most of my cigarettes for free since no one else wanted them.”

“Yeah, it's expensive up here,” You said automatically, pulling the cigarette closer and licking the edge of the paper so you could seal it, “Hey, this one’s not half bad.”

Papyrus opened one eye, “...it's fat in the middle, but you’re on a _roll_.”

You felt a smile crack your face open and giggles made his arms tighten around you and his head buried itself in your shoulder. When it was just the two of you, he was comfortable to let the silence overrule everything; he was so socially awkward but no one would know it from all the puns and jokes he threw out as a barrier between himself and the rest of the world.

“Show me again,” You held up the one you finished making as he peaked over your shoulder, “C’mon, slim jim.”

“fine, fine, noisy nan,” He responded and tucked the fat cigarette into his pocket before his fingers were wrapped around your hands again.

A breeze lazily drifted past the two of you and you could feel the thrum of his magic beneath you. Papyrus’s voice was low as he took you through the steps again, patiently using his warm hands to correct your placement. Something fluttering and cool started to build in your chest as the two of you staying in this moment, content and happy as he teased you. The feeling beat with your heart and all at once, you knew exactly what you were feeling.

“I love you.”

The words left your mouth so suddenly, you wondered if you imagined hearing yourself say them. It wasn’t until Papyrus’s hands started to move up your arms that you realized that you had indeed spoken out loud.

“say that again,” Papyrus shifted you so he could turn you slightly and look at your face. His eyes searched yours but you couldn’t read him at all.

Was he hoping he heard you right? Or was he dreading it?

You swallowed and said it again, “I love you, Papyrus.”

“...that’s…” He blinked, seemingly unable to process what you said, “how can ya tell?”

There was something about his curious eyes and slack jaw that made you giggle, “I mean...I’m happy. Right here and now, I’m happy with you. I wouldn’t care if time stopped and we could stay here forever.”

Your eyes had moved to look out the window, and that was how you missed the small look of distress on his face before he forced himself to take a deep breath. Silence stretched between you as he mulled over your words and slowly pulled drags from the cigarette between his fingers. You absently wondered what he was thinking about and why it took him so long to answer. You could live with it if he didn’t have one, of course. Things had always been so laid back between the two of you, everything natural and organic; simply waiting for the changes like welcome friends rather than panicked jolts.

This felt more than natural to you. You could spend the rest of your life simply living with Papyrus, stretching out long lazy days filled with lazy kisses and puns used between you like flirts. Waking up to his warm bones, falling asleep while he read a book out loud.

Yeah. You could live like this forever.

“I love you too.”

The words left his teeth slowly, and you could hear him test each word, feeling them in his mouth.

“I love you too,” He said, more confident in the words and the feeling of it.

The rush of emotion in your stomach made you lean into him and press your lips against his teeth; it was clumsy and you could feel tobacco spill over your leg, but you didn’t care. In this moment, you were taken by the rush of emotion, the rush of the moment.

You didn’t have any clue about the future, or the ways your life could change; but you knew that through it all, you wanted to smell smoke and honey, and roll your own cigarettes.


End file.
